A Sticky Situation
by 2queens1prince
Summary: A Tumblr prompt: Elizabeth is accused of abusing Henry.


Madam Secretary Prompt: Somebody starts spreading absurd rumours that Elizabeth abuses Henry.

Sometimes things just fall out of my head. This is one of those things! Enjoy. As always, let me know what you think.

Standing in the elevator, Elizabeth set the plastered smile on her face as the 6th floor came and went. The ominus ping indicating her arrival at the 7th floor made Elizabeth a little queasy as she recalled Daisy's vague text, "We need to talk."

As the elevator door slid open, only Daisy stood at attention, her tablet tucked under her arm. "Good morning Madam Secretary," she said as she fell in step with Elizabeth walking toward the Secretary's office.

"Good morning Daisy. Do you want to tell me what this is about?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would prefer to discuss this in your office Ma'am," Daisy replied. Elizabeth sighed. This was shaping up to be a fabulous day already.

"Good morning Blake," she said as the pair passed Blake's desk.

"Ma'am," he said with a head nod. "Fresh coffee and pastries are located on the buffet in your office."

"Thanks Blake," Elizabeth said as she and Daisy disappeared into her office.

Closing the door behind them, Daisy thrust the tablet in her direction. "We have a problem, Ma'am."

"Yes, we do Daisy. There's a bear claw on that tray that isn't yet in my stomach!" Picking up the pastry and a cup of coffee, she sat down behind her desk and took the tablet from Daisy. "Alright, what am I looking at?"

"This article is coming out in Globe magazine later today and there is a similar one in Star."

"Tabloids, really? Do I even care?"

"I think you might. That's why I'm showing you before it hits newsstands. I want to know how you want me to handle it."

Pulling her glasses from their position on top of her head and putting them on, Elizabeth quietly read the whole article. Finally, looking up, she said, "I'm hoping there is photographic evidence to go with this journalistic masterpiece."

"Scroll back ma'am."

"Oh, ho, that's a good one." Scrolling back a few more, she chuckled. "Seriously? This cannot be the title. 'Mr. Arm Candy Finds Himself in Sticky Situation.' That is so bad."

"How do you want me to address it?" Daisy asked.

"The supermarket tabloids say I'm abusing Henry and you want to say what exactly?" Elizabeth handed her the tablet back. "We leave it alone, although at some point I reserve the right to comment on the creative photoshopping that went into those pictures. They did a decent job."

Daisy just shrugged, "Yes Ma'am," and excused herself from the room.

Elizabeth picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Henry.

E: 8:45 "FYI, I'm abusing you"

H: 8:47 "Ooo, I like it. When?" Elizabeth grinned.

E: 9:00 "Stop."

E: 9:02 "There's a tabloid article that says I am abusing you

H: 9:17 "Did I deserve it?"

H 9:19 "Better question: Did I enjoy it?" Elizabeth laughed out loud.

E 9:51 "You are awful."

H: 10:02. "Are you okay?"

E: 10:05 "I'm fine. It's dumb."

E: 10:06 "I love you.

H: 10:07 "Love you too, babe."

Later in the evening, Henry and Elizabeth were sitting together on the couch in the living room when Jason walked in. "Hi Jace," they both said simultaneously as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jason only let out an exasperated groan before stomping up the stairs. Suddenly he spun on his heel and standing on the landing blurted out, "I hate your job!"

Jason turned to head up the stairs, but was stopped by Henry's voice. "Jason. Get back down here and tell us what is going on."

Jason stopped and stood still for a few seconds before he returned to the lower set of stairs and sat down heavily. "What's wrong Jace?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just another dumb newspaper article that I have to 'ignore.'" Jason used his air quotes. "I just get so tired of all the lies and everyone being so willing to believe anything they read. The guys actually asked if it was true tonight. 'Hey Jace, does your mom really beat your dad?' Yeah, right." Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jace. I know it's hard when stuff like this comes up. It's just part of being in the spotlight. There will always be people who want to take you down. Ignoring it is the best way to react. I know that it stinks, but it just is what it is."

Jason let out an exaggerated sigh. Henry grinned and said, "You better fall in line Jace, I hear your mom's got a mean left hook." He laughed.

Elizabeth swatted his chest laughing. "Oh stop it. That's awful." Jason remained unamused.

"You can't be doing that stuff mom! Ugh!" With that he stormed off to his room.

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "What did I do?"

Henry was still chuckling. "You just hit me. Stop worrying about it. Jason will get over it. Tomorrow some other gloom and doom story will take over and this will be a thing of the past."

Elizabeth frowned. Had she just hit Henry? Henry tugged her arm gently and Elizabeth melted into his embrace, but the seed of doubt was sewn.

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth caught herself being physical with Henry quite often and she made it a point to stop. She certainly didn't think it was abusive, but she didn't like the idea that anyone else would see it that way. Standing in the bathroom one evening, Elizabeth looked in her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She had all but eradicated her problem of "over touching" as she had deemed it and was feeling a little excited about it.

Stepping over to the closet, she picked up the slip that was hanging on the doorknob by its straps. Tugging it over her head, it fell down her slim body. She smoothed the silky fabric over her stomach and it fluttered. Elizabeth hoped Henry might be up for a little activity this evening.

Elizabeth opened the door and her face fell immediately. Henry was sitting on his side of the bed, head down, wringing his hands. "Henry?" Elizabeth went and sat beside him. "What's wrong?"

"That's what I want to know." Henry looked over at her. "Have I done something to make you mad at me?"

Lines of confusion creased Elizabeth's forehead. "Of course not. What would make you say that?"

"Well, I don't know. It just feels like you've stopped showing me you love me. It sounds like I'm really needy. It's just that I miss it." Henry held her hand.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Henry.' Elizabeth said, clearly distraught, over Henry's admission.

"It's the hip bump when you pass me in the kitchen, the purposeful pat on my chest when you are frustrated by the people around you, the playful punch in the arm when I say something smartass, the tug of my hair when you pull me down for a proper kiss. Lately, it's like you are trying not to touch me at all."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and dropped her head. "It's because that what I was doing," she said apologetically.

"Why?" Henry's voice was forceful and it caused Elizabeth to turn away,. Immediately realizing he'd been harsh, he spoke softly. "Babe, talk to me. Why would you do that?"

"Because I didn't want to be seen as being abusive." There was a level of embarrassment in her voice that pained Henry.

"Are you talking about that tabloid article?" he asked.

"Maybe and then Jason said I needed to stop. I don't want anyone to think badly of either of us." Elizabeth's voice cracked and he knew she was about to cry.

"Babe." Henry pulled her into a hug. "No one who knows either of us would think anything of the sort. And, those who don't know us and want to think that, well, they can go to hell." He tipped her head back and kissed her tenderly.

"It's your way of showing love. I use words. You are more physical. I love the way you touch me. It keeps me grounded. I makes me feel loved. When you stopped, I felt detached from you. I need it. It's part of us. Don't let someone else's idea of what we should be mess with what we know works."

"I suppose you are right," Elizabeth said.

"No, I am right. Now, I think it's time you shove me around." he grinned. Her lips curving slightly upward, she nudged him with her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes. "That was pathetic."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth stood and positioned herself between his legs where he sat. "Scoot back," she commanded.

"Now you're getting bossy," Henry laughed, but he complied. Placing both hands on his chest she pushed him back into the mattress.

"Don't get mouthy with me Dr. McCord or you may need to be punished." Elizabeth giggled, climbing on the bed and straddling his lap.

"I hope that's a promise," Henry said, that being the last coherent thought he was able to muster before Elizabeth descended upon him.


End file.
